1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to video coding and decoding techniques, and more particularly to methods for scalable macro block layer rate control and picture layer rate control for MPEG video.
2. Description of Related Art
In real video applications, where either a real-time streaming mode or a non-real-time batch mode is used, constant video quality is a goal in developing a rate control scheme. Although the first order and the second order rate distortion models for these two modes provide a good foundation for target bit rate estimation and quantization parameter (QP) estimation, the fluctuation in target bit rate and quantization parameter values derived from the model generates unstable video quality, resulting in worse viewing quality.
Therefore, a need exists for a scalable rate control method that is simple to implement and that results in better viewing quality. The present invention provides these benefits and overcomes the drawbacks of prior methods.